Zane and His Geese
by kokokringles
Summary: Requested by ZaneWalker. This is what happened to Zane while he is running from geese. I don't know how good this is but...OH WELL. No flames.


**Requested by ZaneWalker because she loved the scene where Zane was running from geese in ****Is Kai Leaving? And I admit it...I LOVED writing that scene xD**

**If you haven't read that, this takes place between episodes 19 and 20...I think.**

**I have no idea where that came from...but ANYWAY...I won't spam xD**

* * *

Zane was teaching Lloyd some history about Ninjago.

When Lloyd was about to fall asleep Jay beckoned for them to come to the kitchen.

Kai was watching Cole, 'cook'. He claimed he was making bread, "What is he doing?" Lloyd asked.

"He's uh...making bread." Jay answered.

"It looks like he's trying to land a plane." Lloyd commented.

"That's probably how much effort he puts in his cooking." Zane added.

"And then the plane lands as if a toddler landed it." Kai agreed.

"Too bad."

"Well what will we do with it? The bread I mean." Jay closed the door to the kitchen.

"I don't know." Kai answered.

"Could we feed it to the ducks?" Zane suggested.

"Buzzards won't eat Cole's food." Jay replied.

"But buzzards only eat dead things."

"We know. And Cole's cooking could easily be mistaken for a dead skunk."

"We can give it to the ducks anyway. Something will eat it." Kai replied.

Zane peeked in the kitchen, "Maybe something in the next four centuries."

Cole called the three boys in to see HIS culinary art. I emphasize the word, 'his'.

"Like my bread?" he asked proudly.

"That was bread? I thought it was popcorn." Jay teased.

"Jay! Just try it!"

"How can a person be so bad at cooking? There's a _worm_ crawling out the bread!" Lloyd stared at the bread.

"That's a maggot." Zane corrected and that made everyone jump back from the bread and Cole dropped it.

"Flies already laid eggs? YUCK!" Jay exclaimed.

* * *

Cole willingly agreed to throw his bread out to the ducks.

"Cole, you scared the ducks away with your bread." Jay commented when a Canadian goose flew up and started eating the maggot-infested bread.

"EWWWWW!"

Zane pulled more bread out of his bag (he was wearing leather gloves) and threw it at a goose.

It snapped all the other ones away, "I hereby name that goose, Meanie!" Jay announced.

"Meanie?" Zane asked throwing more bread.

"Eh, I guess I didn't give too much thought to the name." Jay responded.

Zane threw his arm out to throw more bread but accidentally hit Meanie of all the geese there in the head, "Uh-oh." Jay winced.

Meanie honked and then Zane found himself running from geese (thirteen to be exact).

Lloyd was the first to get a kick out of Zane running for his life from geese. That was a new one.

Kai was next, Cole was third and Nya was last.

Jay, surprisingly didn't start laughing but alas...Zane tripped on some duck droppings and the geese started honking and pecking him.

"HELP!"

Cole, Kai, Lloyd and Nya started laughing harder, "Z...Zane...we...we...need...a...air...to...to breath...and...we...n...need to breath...to...save...you! HAHAHA!" Lloyd was holding his side and tears were running down his cheeks.

Zane managed to get up off the ground and continued running from geese.

"RUN, ZANE! DON'T LET THEM CATCH YOU!" Jay yelled after Zane.

"He's...running...wi...with...with all his...heart...and...and soul!" Cole managed to blurt between laughs.

"HELP! THIS ISN'T THAT AMUSING!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"We...we...sure...think...it is! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanie started flying and pecked Zane in the head, "HEEEEELP!"

"HAHAHAHAPOORHAHAHAHAHAHAHAZANEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"OH MY LEG!" Zane was bit on his right leg.

"But...laughing...relieves...stress!" Kai tried to say.

"Then you must have no worry in your body." Zane yelled back.

"YOU'RE RIGHT! HAHAHAHA! We...don't! HAHAHA!" Cole wiped tears off of his eyes.

It took a few more minutes before Zane got help from his brothers and now had a severe fear of geese.

* * *

**I don't know how good this is...but oh well.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
